The Dragon's Secret
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm a human/dragon hybrid. That's my secret, and no one is to know. SasuNaru, Yaoi, Mpreg, A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After getting interested in some Naruto fics, I decided to write a SasuNaru fic of my own! Now, I haven't watched Naruto in years, but this is A/U, so I shouldn't have to worry about being bashed for my lack of knowledge. Also, this is all from Sasuke's POV. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 1

"Goodbye, Mom. I'll miss you…" I whispered, struggling to keep my tears from falling, and placing the snapdragon flower I had on her grave. I had finally managed to give my mother a proper burial after she had died of old age. After all, she had been 79 years old, but it was still sad. I looked about, hoping nobody knew she was here, and especially me, and after detecting no one nearby, I spread my large, black, leathery wings, my black tail streaming behind me, before flying close to my soon-to-be old home and began to pack what I could. Even though I'm half human and half dragon, I still needed to pack lightly for the flight I was going to make. I was headed to Konoha to attend the college there, and also to make sure no one knew me. After all, my mother and I had moved at least three times during my time with her, all so no one would notice how I never aged after I turned 18. I was now 58 years old, but still looked the same as I had when I was 18. Hadn't aged a day, basically. This was thanks to the dragon half of me, which gave me immortality.

My father, Fugaku, had been a dragon who had disguised himself as a human and fell in love with my mother, a human. When she was 21, she had me, and my father wanted nothing to do with her or me, so we were left alone. Over time, I grew to learn what had happened, and I was hurt and angered by my father's decision. I never wanted to meet him, but unfortunately, he came to me one day while I was flying about, trying to teach myself aerial maneuvers. The bastard had claimed he regretted kicking us out, and wanted us back. I refused, knowing it was because of him that my mother had suffered through depression during a short part of my younger years. He snarled at me and threatened that I would pay for my choice someday, but I shrugged it off, knowing there was nothing he could do besides harm my mother, which he obviously hadn't done.

I finished packing what I could, and decided that, besides the money in the house and Mom's inheritance money, there wasn't much else I needed. I had grabbed clothes and personal belongings, as well as the sentimental items from my mother. The rest could be left for people who needed shelter. Slinging my pack onto my back, I stepped outside and shifted into my full dragon self before taking off to Konoha. Now was a new beginning, yet again, but this time, I was alone.

X*X(3 Weeks Later)X*X

I had finally finished assembling all of the furniture I'd bought for my new home, and had even placed everything where I wanted it all to go. Tomorrow was my first day of classes at the college, and I'll never say it out loud, but…I was nervous. Considering I've never had any friends, true or not, and that I've lived with my mother my whole life, I had every damn right to be nervous. What helped, though, was that the home I'd bought was at the edge of the forest, quite a distance from the school, but I could always run through the forest perimeter until I got close. And I didn't mind. It would help me to clear my thoughts, too.

Sighing, I flopped onto my bed that night after eating my hunted meal, and curled up under the covers, wondering how everything would turn out tomorrow. I knew how everything worked, seeing as my mother had me in high school during my teenage years after homeschooling me before that, so that helped. I just hoped that nobody discovered what I am…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up early the next morning, quickly climbing out of bed so I could go hunt and then shower before I went to school. I caught a rabbit and ate it before running home to get cleaned up. I sighed in relief as the warm water flowed down my body, calming and relaxing me. Thank gods for hot showers. When I finished, I dressed in a pair of black boxers and jeans and a simple navy blue t-shirt, as well as my socks and shoes, of course. Once dressed, I grabbed my messenger bag with my books and notebooks before heading outside, locking the door behind me and darting through the forest's perimeter, unseen by the people nearby, despite the animals' alarm at my presence.

When I got closer, I slowed down to a brisk walk until I emerged from the forest without a scratch. I made my way to my first class, which was mythology, ironically enough, considering my genes. I chose a seat all the way in the back, not wanting to be too close, but I knew I would hear everything with my sharp senses. As I looked through the book for the class, I could hear giggling from the doorway, which made me grumble under my breath; girls that were already infatuated with me just because of my looks.

"Oh my gods, Ino! He's so hot! I call dibs!" the girl with the pink hair whispered excitedly to her blonde friend.

"No way, Sakura! I saw him first!" Ino, the blonde, hissed. I sighed heavily, resisting the urge to throw a desk at the two. Human women had pissed me off all through high school by attempting to flirt with me, and I usually ended up venting every Friday at the end of the week by destroying some trees. I did my best to ignore them as they took seats in the front, mercifully, but I could still hear them arguing about who had dibs on me. And to be honest, it was already driving me up the wall. I scowled at the floor, resisting the urge to slam my face into my desk as they got angrier at each other. I finally managed to tune them out by burying my face into my arms, mercifully, but jumped almost out of my skin when some books slammed down on the desk next to mine. I slowly turned my head, an icy glare on my face, and fixed it on the spiky-haired blonde who had just seated himself next to me.

"Do. You. Mind?" I spat, gritting my teeth furiously. The blonde, who oddly enough had three whisker-like markings on each cheek, merely grinned at me, his expression somewhat apologetic.

"Sorry, didn't see you," he smirked, and I growled, gnashing my teeth irritably. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," I muttered, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"So, I gotta ask, what classes are you taking?" Naruto asked after a couple minutes.

"Mythology, Creative Writing, and Psychology," I mumbled.

"Seriously?!" he gaped at me, his voice loud enough to make me wince. "Same here!"

"Oh gods…" I grumbled, burying my face into my arms again.

"Don't worry, I won't torment you…much," Naruto chuckled.

"Do it, and I'll fucking torture you," I snapped.

"Ah, don't worry, Sasuke. I'll try to behave," he laughed.

"We'll see about that," I smirked, sitting up as the teacher walked in. He began to lecture, and I wrote down all of the notes, easily keeping up with my neat, quick handwriting. I occasionally glanced over and noticed Naruto struggling to keep up with the note taking. Deciding to take mercy on the annoying blonde, I whispered to him, "Take it easy. I'll let you copy my notes." His hopeful and surprised gaze looked at me, and I nodded, confirming what I was sure he was thinking. I smirked at the grin he wore, and then we both resumed copying the notes. Even though he was going to copy mine, he still needed to write what he could during lecture. Thankfully, he seemed to realize that.

Finally, we finished lecture, and the teacher let us go. Naruto followed me out of the classroom, but once out of the room, he glomped me, making me stagger and almost hit the wall.

"Thanks a ton, Sasuke!" he crowed right in my ear.

"Mind getting off of me?" I growled, and he quickly slid off my back, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. I finally took notice of his attire, and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a fox head on the front, and had on a pair of orange and white converse.

"It's…okay," I replied, still taken aback by his energetic personality.

"Hey, what are you gonna do during the break between classes?" he asked suddenly, his expression honestly curious.

"Um, I don't know," I answered honestly. I had been considering taking a short flight around the forest, but I wouldn't be able to do that with Naruto now around, obviously.

"Well, why not hang out with me? Besides, I need to copy your notes for Mythology that I couldn't get anyway," he shrugged.

"Sure," I nodded, finding myself being dragged by the blonde, holding my hand tightly, to someplace. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"You're coming with me to meet my friends!" he cackled, and I felt a shiver run through my spine at the thought of being forced to socialize. '_Dammit…_' I thought to myself. When we got to wherever he was taking me, which turned out to be the student lounge. Naruto led me over to a small group of people sitting in the corner on some armchairs and beanbag chairs, and they looked up, puzzled by my presence. There were those two girls from earlier in Mythology, a scruffy-looking brunette guy wearing dark brown pants and a lighter brown t-shirt with a small white dog in his lap, and a redhead wearing dark green pants and a black and white t-shirt with thick, dark circles around his eyes.

"Who's the newbie?" the brunette asked, smirking and flashing his teeth a bit. I noticed he had slightly longer canines than most humans, which had me curious, but I said nothing.

"Hey, he's in our Mythology class!" Sakura, the pink-haired girl, squealed. Glaring at her blonde friend, Ino, she snapped, "I still have dibs!"

"No you don't!" Ino shrieked, making us all flinch at the volume and high pitch.

"Uh, guys? He's standing right here," Naruto reminded them, and I felt a flash of gratitude towards the blonde for reminding them of that.

"Oh gods! I'm so sorry!" Sakura and Ino squeaked, their faces bright red from embarrassment.

"It's…fine," I forced out, even though it wasn't. "I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, anyway." I smirked inwardly at seeing their crushed expressions.

"Well, anyway…" Naruto said. "Guys, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Sakura, Ino, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, and Gaara."

"Nice to meet ya, Sasuke," Kiba greeted, and Akamaru yipped happily in his lap.

"Same here," I nodded.

"So, where are you from, Sasuke?" Ino asked, appearing somewhat over her infatuation with me. I hoped she was.

"Yeah, I've never seen you before today!" Naruto agreed.

"I moved here from another country because I wanted to go to college somewhere away from home after my mother passed away," I explained. It was true, but if they asked what happened to my mother, I'd have to lie. After all, telling them she died of old age would either give me away or make her seem like she was already older when she had me.

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Sakura gasped, way too overdramatically. "What happened?"

"Brain cancer," was all I muttered.

"Shit… Sorry to hear that, man," Kiba sighed, making Akamaru whimper softly.

"I know how you feel," Gaara finally spoke up, locking his gaze with mine. Immediately, I could tell he'd suffered a lot in his life so far. I hadn't suffered nearly as much as him. I gave him a tiny nod of understanding, which only he noticed, and he smirked at me. "Good pick, Naruto."

"What?! You never said that about me!" Kiba barked at the redhead.

"Or us!" the girls snapped.

"Oh please. As long as Gaara approves, that's enough for me!" Naruto grinned, clapping me on the back. I nearly doubled over from the pain from my hidden wings at that one. Now, even though I was in human form with my wings inside of me, my back was still sensitive due to my wings. Instead of revealing how sensitive I was, though, I merely glared at him, pretending it annoyed me.

"Hey, you need to copy my notes still," I reminded the blonde, but then gave a wicked smirk as an idea came to me. "But, let's see if you can catch me in a bit of a chase outside first."

"What?!" he yelped, but I bolted out the door to the lounge and outside, and vaguely heard the others following. Naruto managed to somehow start to catch up, despite my small use of dragon speed, so I picked up the pace, making my way to the edge of the forest. Right before I could, however, I felt Naruto tackle me from behind, and we landed heavily on the grass. I gave a loud huff as the blonde landed on top of me, and he quickly scrambled off of me, laughing.

"Gotcha!" he cackled, laughing while rolling on the grass.

"How the fuck did you manage to catch up?" I demanded, glaring at him. I was sure he wouldn't catch me, but I guess I was wrong. He merely grinned at me as he sat up, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"That's for me to know and you to find out eventually," he teased. "Now I get to copy your notes, Sasuke."

"Fine, a deal's a deal," I sighed, starting to get up, but Naruto held his hand out to me and helped me up instead. I rolled my eyes and took his hand anyway, and then I noticed the others join us, rather breathless, except for Gaara. Eyeing Naruto, he hadn't even broken a sweat from the chase. What the hell is going on here?

"What was that all about?!" Kiba demanded, flailing his arms in frustration and making Akamaru yip.

"Just wanted to see if Naruto could keep up," I chuckled, making Gaara smirk ever so slightly.

"Which I managed to, seeing as I tackled him earlier," Naruto laughed, making me glare at him again.

"Won't happen again," I shrugged, and looked at my watch to see we had to be in class soon. "Shit, Creative Writing is gonna start soon."

"Gah! We need to bolt, then!" Naruto yelped, and we quickly grabbed our things before racing each other to class. I managed to beat him there, and quickly took a seat in the back again. Naruto sat down in the seat next to me a second later, this time breathing a little harder, which had me smirking internally. The teacher walked in shortly after, and began to lecture about how everything would go for the year. I was bored stiff due to the lack of note-taking, but then realized I could draw a picture of me in dragon form while flying. Easy to do, but I had to control myself. If I imagined it too vividly, I might shift during class, and that was the last thing I needed. I carefully pulled out my sketchbook and began to sketch the picture, and I even finished before the class was over. When I was done, I felt Naruto's gaze on my paper, and I noticed him looking at it in awe. I quickly scribbled out a note on a piece of scrap paper, and discreetly handed it to him. My portion read, 'What? Haven't you ever seen artwork of dragons before?'

He wrote his reply, and passed it back. It read, 'Yeah, but you're really good at it. Better than anything I've ever seen before. It's so lifelike' I jotted out my response, and then slid it over when the teacher wasn't looking. Mine read, 'I've practiced.'

'How? Dragons aren't real, so how can you draw one so realistically?' At that, I scowled and wanted to prove to him they were absolutely real, seeing as I'm a hybrid one, but held back.

'Even if they aren't around, doesn't mean they never existed. Someone had to have seen one in order to start the myth in the first place, dumbass,' I scrawled down with a frustrated expression before passing it back. He seemed to understand, for some reason, and nodded to me as he crumpled the paper and tucked it into his backpack. Finally, the class was over, and I had two hours to kill before Psychology. I desperately wanted to blow off some steam in the forest, but knew that if I tried to bolt off, Naruto would get suspicious. For some reason, he seemed pretty perceptive, despite his naïve personality.

'_Fucking hell, how am I gonna vent?!_' I thought desperately, feeling my hands clench tightly in frustration. Instead of having a full-blown "tantrum", I took a few deep breaths, counted to ten in my head, and decided to just vent when I got home. Now, despite my inner turmoil, Naruto seemed to know something was wrong with me, and then asked the stupid question.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" SON OF A BITCH! Okay, that's it. I NEED to get out of here, and right now. I stalked out of the room, not speaking to the blonde out of fear of blowing up on him, and dashed outside, where I made my way into the forest nearby without seeming suspicious. Once in the cover of the trees, I sped off for home, running at my full dragon speed, and then got home before shutting the door and locking it, just in case Naruto had somehow managed to follow me. Highly doubtful, but you never know. I peeked outside, and noticed an unusually large fox that was orange with yellow markings in its fur. Growling, I decided to vent on it before taking it out on the trees and boulders nearby. I shifted into my full dragon form, complete with black scales that covered every inch of my body, black horns that sleeked back and then curved over to point forward, currently folded, large, black, leathery wings, red eyes with black vertical pupils, and a long, thin tail. Silently, I slid out of the back door, which was thankfully large enough to allow me through without breaking it, and then went back around to the front to attack the fox…which was no longer there.

Gods dammit… I shifted back to human form, my shirt now gone due to being ripped apart by the shift, but luckily, my pants always somehow remain. I smashed my fist into the nearest tree trunk with a frustrated snarl, sending wood splinters flying.

"Fuck… How am I going to make it if I can't handle people claiming dragons aren't real…?" I grumbled under my breath. Turning to head back into my house, I sighed heavily. This was gonna be tough. I threw on a new navy blue shirt once inside, and then grabbed my stuff again before speeding through the forest perimeter to school again. When I got there, Naruto was waiting outside the front of the school, appearing worried. Once he noticed me, he smiled in relief, but I could sense something was off with him.

"Ah! There you are, Sasuke!" he called to me as I walked over. "Where'd you go? Did something happen?"

"No, I just needed to run home and get something to eat really quickly, that's all," I lied easily, making the blonde pout.

"Damn, I was gonna take you somewhere to eat, too…" he sighed. Brightening up quickly, he asked, "What about tonight? Can we hang out tonight? Maybe you can come over to my house and we can get to know each other better." The offer, although kind, made me nervous. I didn't want to accidentally reveal anything while sleeping, hence my apprehension.

"Sorry, Naruto, I can't…" I murmured, not looking at him.

"Well, what about Friday? You can even spend the night, if you want. Besides, we'll be able to sleep in the next day since it'll be Saturday," he suggested. I debated on it, not wanting to hurt his feelings for some reason. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep control over my dragon self. I decided to, not understanding why.

"Sure. I don't see why not," I answered before my brain registered what I'd just said. What the actual fuck. There were MANY DAMN GOOD REASONS as to why not!

"Awesome! We'll go to my place after Psychology on Friday, and don't forget to bring some stuff for the night," he grinned. "Come on, it's almost time for class, and Kakashi doesn't like students being late, I've heard." He grabbed my hand, making me blush ever so slightly, and dragged me to class.

"Wha—HEY!" I yelped, yanking my hand away. "I can walk on my own, thank you very much."

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized, and we took off for class again. Once there, we quickly took our places in the back, getting settled right as the teacher, Kakashi, walked in. He took roll and then began to lecture. I took notes, just like before, and again, noticed Naruto was struggling to keep up, as usual. Once class was over, as we were getting ready to go home for the day, I handed Naruto my notes from both Mythology and Psychology.

"Here," I told him. "Copy those down and give 'em back by tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to give them back tomorrow!" he grinned, taking them and tucking them into his backpack. "See you tomorrow, Sasuke!" And with that, he dashed out of the room and off to his home. I sighed and hitched my messenger bag higher on my shoulder, and then started my trek home. Once home, I dropped my bag by the door and slid off my shoes, leaving them by the door, too. I changed into a black sleep shirt and took off my jeans and socks once in my bedroom, and went downstairs to fix some dinner without hunting for it. I ended up just fixing some plain rice balls and soup, and then went to bed. As I turned out the light, I couldn't help but fear what would happen come Friday when I spent the night with Naruto. Hopefully nothing bad…

A/N: And there's the first chapter! I'm sorry, I realize now how OOC Sasuke is, but I'm trying! By the way, the picture I chose for the fic is kind of how Sasuke looks, except without the hair and he's got black scales, not grey. R&amp;R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chappy! This is getting me excited! And as for the reviews, asking whether Naruto was the fox, you'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 2

X*X(That Friday)X*X

Gods dammit. It was already Friday, which meant I had to spend the night with Naruto as I'd agreed to. I couldn't exactly chicken out now, due to making him suspicious, so I had no choice but to go. Ugh, this is gonna bite…

I got dressed in a pair of black jeans again, and then threw on a navy blue t-shirt, again. I'd actually forgotten how many of these I'd bought. After pulling on a pair of socks and my shoes, I packed a pair of sleep pants, a black t-shirt with a white dragon head on it, clean boxers, socks, and a clean set of clothes for tomorrow, as well as my toothbrush and toothpaste and my hairbrush. The only reason I'd packed clean boxers, though, was in case I had another wet dream. For some ungodly weird reason, I'd started to have wet dreams as of Wednesday night, and they had featured Naruto in both. Now I was starting to get nervous as a result, because I didn't want him to catch me having a wet dream or trying to…finish up. Shit… Well, thinking more on it, I grabbed a second pair of boxers and packed them, just in case. Once I was finished packing, I grabbed my backpack and messenger bag before starting to leave, but nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice outside.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto's voice greeted as I opened my front door.

"Wha…HEY! How the hell did you find out where I live?!" I barked at him, still trying to get over the mini heart attack I'd just had.

"I asked the school the other day for the info, just in case," the blonde grinned, but I could sense a tiny bit of nervousness behind his words.

"And why'd you do that?" I quirked a brow at him.

"So I can make sure you don't bolt like you did on Monday!" he reminded me, with a cheeky grin. Sighing, I shook my head in disbelief and closed the front door behind me, locked it, and went to join Naruto.

"We'd best hurry, then," I sighed, making the blonde laugh.

"No worries, we've got plenty of time and we'll be quick," he smiled, making my heart flutter a bit. We then raced each other to school, but I couldn't use my dragon speed like normal, which sucked. All the way there, I thought about how close Naruto and I had gotten in such a short time. We'd only been friends for five days by now, but already I was starting to gain feelings for him. I couldn't deny it, but I couldn't tell him yet, either. I couldn't afford to scare him too badly. Gods dammit, this was gonna be tough, especially tonight.

Finally, we arrived at the school and hurried into class, where I sat down before the blonde at our usual spot. I had beaten him to class, as usual, making him glare playfully at me. I noticed Sakura and Ino staring at us, but I glared icily at them, making them look away quickly, blushing.

After Creative Writing, we met up with Naruto's friends to get some lunch before our next class. I still thought of them as Naruto's friends, though, because I hadn't been around long enough to consider myself as a true member of the group. As we walked to the place, I hung back, which Naruto didn't seem to notice, but Gaara did. He slowed down slightly before keeping pace with me so we could talk privately.

"You like him, don't you?" he said softly, glancing at me with his green eyes. I jumped slightly, surprised that he seemed to know what I was trying to keep suppressed. Knowing I couldn't lie to the redhead, I gave a tiny nod, making him smirk very slightly as to where it was barely noticeable. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. But I will say I approve."

"Wha—?" I started to say, confused, but he cut me off.

"Naruto and I have no living family, but we consider each other brothers since we're so close," he explained. Surprised, I nodded in understanding. This was the most Gaara had spoken to me since we'd met, so I wanted to listen to what he had to say. "All I ask is that you protect him and don't hurt him when you two do get together."

"But we've only known each other for not even a week!" I hissed, feeling anxiety flood me at the thought of telling the blonde how I felt. "How am I supposed to tell him? And does he even like me back in that way?"

"No idea. I can't read his mind," Gaara shrugged. "Just don't wait too long, for both your sake and his." And with that, he caught up with the others, leaving me to my thoughts. Gaara knew how I truly felt, despite how early I was feeling them. And the fact that he approved of me, considering how close the redhead and blonde were, was huge. Ugh, now I'm starting to dread tonight even more, out of fear of how I'm going to be.

"Hey Sasuke! We're here!" Naruto called back to me, and I caught up to him, feeling a very light blush tint my cheeks when his hand brushed against mine. Oh yeah, I was definitely head over heels for him.

"What is this place?" I asked, feeling curious.

"I'm saving the best place in town for tonight while you're over, so we're doing some sushi today," he explained. "It was actually the girls' idea."

"I'll be honest; I haven't had it in years. Hopefully it tastes as good today as it did then," I replied. Naruto grinned and we quickly went inside, and the group just ordered a platter of various sushis since I hadn't had it in so long. In fact, it's been about 34 years since I've eaten sushi. When it came out, I was surprised to see one of my favorites, wasabi, served along with it. There were five cups, one for each of us, and I smirked at the idea of challenging Naruto to something. After all, since I'm half dragon, spiciness is something I love due to my fire breathing.

"Hey, Naruto," I said, and he looked at me as he was about to each a piece of sushi. "Wanna see who can handle the most wasabi? Just for fun."

"This oughta be good," Kiba laughed, and the girls giggled.

"But you said you haven't had sushi in years, Sasuke," Naruto frowned, confused.

"Doesn't mean I don't eat spicy food," I chuckled. I picked up my cup of wasabi at the same time as Naruto, and let him go first. He ate about half of it before he couldn't take anymore. As for me…well, I dumped the entire thing in my mouth and swallowed it easily. Everyone gaped at me as I smirked, not even feeling the spiciness.

"Okay, Sasuke wins that one!" Ino declared. Everyone laughed as Naruto quickly chugged some water down, trying to get rid of the spicy taste in his mouth.

"How'd you manage that one?" the blonde demanded after he finished off his water.

"I've always liked spicy food, and have basically conditioned myself to withstand the heat," I fibbed. First part was true, but the second part was a lie.

"Gods, didn't see that one coming," Kiba chuckled, making Akamaru yip joyfully.

"Dammit, then that's not fair!" Naruto shouted, scowling.

"Hell, you did pretty good, but I just enjoy my spicy food," I laughed lightly. I then proceeded to pop a piece of sushi into my mouth, enjoying the taste more than I had 34 years ago. Everyone laughed at the pleased look I had from the taste of the sushi, and then we all tucked into our lunch. After eating, Sakura and Ino paid for it all, telling us that since they had suggested it, they would pay. We walked back to school afterwards, trying to hurry so we wouldn't be late, and everyone just chatted amongst each other, except for me and Gaara. The guy was always quiet, so that made sense. As for me, I was still thinking hard about my feelings for Naruto. Probably, after tonight, I'll just stay away from school for a while, just so I can clear my head without the blonde being around. I just hoped that Gaara wouldn't take it as me trying to hurt his best friend.

"You okay Sasuke? You're being really quiet," Naruto asked, looking at me as his friends split off to their classes and we headed to ours.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine," I told him. "Just thinking about what I'm going to do for that mythology homework." He looked at me, not seeming to believe me, but nodded anyway.

"All right, as long as nothing's wrong," he shrugged, and we walked into Psychology. We watched a few videos on certain psychological disorders and such, with no notes required to take, and as the videos played, I became nervous of Naruto. I was honestly scared that he was going to confront me later about me being quiet during the walk back.

When class was dismissed, Naruto grinned eagerly at me, grabbing his backpack and almost dashed out the door without me.

"Oi, don't forget I'm coming over, and I have no clue where your house is," I reminded him, making him pause.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Come on, let's go, and then we'll grab some dinner at that place I was telling you about earlier."

"Sounds good," I nodded, and then we walked to his house in a comfortable silence. I could tell he was thinking about something, but I didn't want to pry. When we arrived, I was surprised to see it was near my house. Maybe half a mile away along the forest perimeter. "I didn't realize you lived so close, Naruto."

"Yeah, that's why I managed to get to your house so easily this morning," he explained, and it made sense now. He unlocked the door and let me in first, and I dropped my school bag on the floor in the hallway closet, as well as my shoes. As for my backpack with my stuff for the night…

"Go ahead and leave your backpack in my room. I don't have any comfortable place for you to sleep tonight than in my bed, sorry…" he apologized. "Is that okay?" You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? He has to have a couch somewhere in this place, right?! I can't share a bed with him! Not yet, at least! He doesn't even know how I feel for him, nor about my wet dreams!

"What about the couch?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"That thing is so lumpy that it hurts to sleep on it," he explained. "Maybe we can set up some blankets for you on the floor in my room. Would that work?"

"Yeah, that would help," I answered, inwardly sighing in relief. "Sorry, Naruto. I'm just used to sleeping in my own bed."

"No worries, I don't mind. I'd probably end up kick you off in the night on accident anyway," he laughed. We ended up getting my stuff in his room, and the blankets set out on the carpeted floor of his room. Once finished, Naruto's stomach growled.

"Hungry, eh?" I teased with a chuckle.

"Yeah, so let's hurry and go to the place I told you about," the blonde grinned, and we threw on our shoes before walking to a place where a very strange but delicious smell was coming from.

"What is this place?" I asked quietly, making Naruto chuckle.

"It's my favorite ramen shop here in town. I don't get to go here often because of the prices and my limited income, but I've been saving my money for a trip here again. And it's even better because I get to bring my new best friend!" he grinned, which had me staring at him, surprised. He noticed my stare, and looked at me curiously.

"I was just surprised I'm already your best friend, considering we've only known each other for five days," I explained.

"Sasuke, time doesn't matter. I feel a good bond with you that I've only felt with Gaara, and that's what matters to me," he replied. I gave a small smile at that before yelping as he pulled me inside. We got a small table near the back, and then Naruto ordered what appeared to be his favorite kind of ramen. I just ordered a regular bowl of it, and when the bowls came out, Naruto laughed at the expression of pleasant surprise on my face when I tasted the noodles and broth, which had me glaring at the blonde.

"This is better than any ramen I've ever had before," I told him, and he smiled cheekily. "Next time, though, I'll cook some dinner for us."

"Okay, two things. First, you can cook? And second, there's gonna be a next time?" he said.

"Yes, of course I can cook!" I snapped, making him laugh a little. "I had to once my mother got sick with the cancer. And yes, of course there will be a next time."

"Sorry…" he mumbled when I reminded him about my mother. "I kinda forgot about that…"

"Don't worry about it," I told him dismissively. "But yes, I'll definitely figure out something to make for next time."

"Awesome," the blonde smiled, and we finished eating in a companionable silence. After eating, Naruto insisted upon paying, despite my protests. I still managed to slip in a tip for the service, though. When we got back, it was shockingly already 10 o'clock at night. We decided to go to sleep, and I changed into my sleep shirt and sleep pants in the bathroom while Naruto changed in his room. Once we were both situated for the night, we told each other good night and went to sleep.

X*X(Dreaming)X*X

"_Ahh-haa!" Naruto moaned beneath me as I thrust into him powerfully. I bit down on a delicious sinew on his neck, making him cry out for more. Suddenly, I hit his sweet spot, causing my blonde lover to scream in ecstasy and throw his head back with wide, unseeing blue eyes._

"_You like that, huh?" I smirked, kissing him hotly as I continued to thrust. I was so close to releasing deep inside of him… Just a few more seconds…_

X*X(End Dream)X*X

"Gah!" I yelped, sitting up suddenly, feeling gross, sticky, and sweaty. I swiftly glanced over at Naruto, who had managed to stay asleep despite my sudden outburst. I knew this wouldn't end well… I quickly got up on shaky legs due to my still hardened member, and, grabbing a clean pair of boxers from my bag, dashed into the bathroom. I finished myself into the toilet, and flushed before wiping myself off with some tissues and pulling my clean boxers on. I wadded up the dirty ones and silently returned to Naruto's room to stick them in my backpack. This was enough. I couldn't stay the whole night, and I felt horrible doing it, but I needed to get back to my house to save my sanity before I did something stupid. I finished getting dressed and scrawled out a quick note to Naruto explaining I wasn't feeling good and went home. I added that I didn't want to wake him, hence not saying anything before leaving. I left the note on the blankets I had been sleeping in, grabbed my bags, and my shoes, and swiftly pulled them on before leaving.

When I got home, I felt like I'd just made a huge mistake. I never wanted to hurt him by leaving him alone, but I didn't want to scare him away with sudden advances, either. Shit, nothing in life is easy, is it? I also had a feeling that he'd be over here tomorrow, demanding to know what happened. Headstrong as he is, he won't be able to get me to tell. Not until I'm ready.

I swore under my breath before locking my front door and going to shower and get the cum off of me properly, and then attempted to go back to sleep in my own bed. I tossed and turned, the guilt weighing heavily on my mind, but eventually fell into a fitful slumber, filled with dreams of a hurt and angry Naruto.

X*X(2 Weeks Later)X*X

It had been two weeks since I'd last heard from Naruto. Like I'd thought, he came over to my house the next morning and pounded on the door, yelling at me. I never opened the door, but told him through the wood I wasn't feeling good and went home. It was partly the truth, but that just worried him more, and he wanted to help me. I told him there wasn't anything he could do, and to just go home. He tried a few more times to get me to answer, but I didn't say anything after that. The blonde had eventually left, his expression crushed.

I guess he'd finally told Gaara, though, because the redhead was now at my house, furious. I'd let him in willingly, just wanting to talk to him and get some advice.

"Why the fuck would you hurt him so much, Sasuke?!" he hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "He's not been himself, and I just managed to get the reason as to why out of him today!"

"I didn't do it intentionally, Gaara," I mumbled, lowering my dark gaze. "Something happened that night, and I needed to get out of there. I'm trying to not scare him away."

"What happened?" he demanded. Sighing, and with a blushing face, I explained that I'd been having dreams about him. He didn't even bother to ask what kind of dreams, because by looking at my face, he could tell.

"It's not unusual for people to react so quickly, Sasuke," he murmured. "Naruto's been suffering without you in his life. I'm the only one who knows why he's acting like a kicked and deprived puppy. The others have no clue."

"I don't know how to tell him, though, Gaara!" I shouted, feeling my dragon side stirring at the strong emotions. Getting up from my armchair, I added, "I'll think more on it, and I'll tell him when I'm ready."

"It better be soon, though," he smirked.

"Why?"

"Because he's here," the redhead told me, and then left, leaving the door wide open. Naruto stormed in, glaring at me.

"Sasuke! What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled, getting in my face. I kind of leaned away, trying to avoid the situation, but he was having none of that. "We're going to talk, and right now." His voice was low, almost deadly. Unfortunately, my dragon side felt differently. I felt it start to surface, and I gasped, starting to bolt out the back door. Naruto grabbed my wrist tightly, not letting go.

"Let go, Naruto," I warned.

"Why should I?" he growled.

"I don't want to hurt you on accident," I struggled to say, and yanked myself free before bolting outside and shifting painfully. I took to the skies and headed for the cliff, praying he wouldn't follow somehow.

A/N: Holy f-ing shpit. I didn't plan for this chapter to end like that… Ah well, you'll find out what happens in the next chapter! R&amp;R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! I'm still surprised that after posting the first chapter, I had about 24 emails from everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed while I slept! I never thought this fic would be that popular, to be honest! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 3

I flew through the sky, anguish filling every fiber of my being. Upon nearing the cliff, I began my descent, and walked slowly and miserably to the cliff. As I sat down, allowing the end of my tail to hang over the edge, tears filled my red eyes. They burned as the tears streaked down my scaled cheeks, and my entire body shook with the force of the sobs that wracked my body. Naruto must see me as a freak now, and never want to be near me again. My first love, and he would now be gone forever.

As I inhaled deeply to try and calm down, I caught the familiar scent of Naruto mixed with an animal's. I turned my head slightly with my shoulders hunched, my teeth bared slightly in a growl. What surprised me was that it wasn't Naruto behind me, but instead the fox from almost three weeks ago. It was exactly the same, being unusually large and orange with yellow markings. I could smell Naruto's scent mixed with it, though, which was what confused me as it gazed at me with blue eyes.

Rather than ponder it too much, however, I felt that killing the creature would help me to alleviate some of the pain I felt. With a snarl, I shot a powerful blast of black, shimmering fire at it, but was shocked as hell when it countered with a jet of white flames from its gaping jaws.

"Sasuke! Snap out of it! It's me, Naruto!" the fox growled, narrowing its eyes at me. A wave of horror washed over me; I could have hurt him badly, or even killed him without realizing it was him… The fox took a step towards me, hesitating before taking another.

"Don't! Stay away!" I yelled, swiping at him in warning as he got closer. I didn't want him close to me. Gods forbid if he angered my dragon side unintentionally.

"Why, Sasuke? I thought we were best friends?" he replied, a sad look in his eyes.

"I know! I just—I can't…control myself!" I cried out, my dragon side trying to take over, and I clutched my head, digging my claws in to try and stop myself from attacking Naruto. Pained cries and shouts came from me as I fought back, not noticing how close the fox had become.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for hurting you, I really am," he murmured from close by me. "But you have to fight! The Sasuke I know won't give up!" I almost slashed at him, unable to control myself, but right before I could make contact, I managed to regain control, slamming my dragon half into his cage in my subconscious. "Sasuke…?"

"…" I was quiet, turning away because I'd almost harmed him, and the tears began anew.

"Sasuke, talk to me, please," Naruto whispered.

"I almost killed you. Why do you care about me still?" I breathed, still refusing to look at him.

"Because I care about you," he answered simply, causing me to look back at him again with wide eyes. "Now will you shift back away from the cliff? I'd rather not fall, and I'll even shift with you once we're away from the cliff."

"…Okay," I nodded, and we got closer to the tree line before we shifted back. I kept my wings and tail, though, and Naruto kept his tail and ears. He gave me a comforting hug once we were sitting on the ground, causing me to break down finally. I shook in his arms as I sobbed, grateful that he still wanted me in his life.

"I just…I don't know…why you…still care…" I gasped out, feeling his tears in my hair.

"Because, Sasuke. I told you two weeks ago, I felt something with you I've felt with no one else besides Gaara, and even then, this is different than that, but in a good way," he explained, his voice hitching at parts. I managed to pull back, knowing what to say now, and, drying my tears, I finally told him.

"I love you, Naruto. I felt it shortly after we first met, and was scared that you'd hate me or not return my feelings because of what I am," I whispered, and then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded immediately, kissing back with an equal gentleness. We parted shortly afterward, gazing into each other's eyes. I could see the love in those blue orbs, and I was certain mine reflected that same amount of love.

"I love you, too, Sasuke, and always will. Now will you tell me why you ran off two weeks ago?" he asked, honestly curious. Feeling a bit perverted about my new love, I decided not to beat around the bush.

"I was having a wet dream about you," I smirked, making him blush brightly. "I didn't want you to catch me, so I took off to clear my head, but I needed more time than just the weekend, hence the two weeks I've been gone."

"Shit, seriously? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, still blushing.

"What the actual fuck, Naruto?!" I spluttered. "Would you have told me if you were having wet dreams about me?" He shook his head rapidly, blushing harder this time. "That's what I thought." I chuckled softly.

"So, is his why you got so upset when I said dragons aren't real?" he questioned, stroking my right wing gently and causing me to shiver lightly.

"Yeah," I answered. "And before you ask, I'm not a full dragon. I'm only half. My mother was human, and my father is a dragon."

"She didn't die of brain cancer, did she?" the blonde asked, twitching his ears.

"No, she passed away of old age. She was 79, and had me when she was 21," I explained. "Since I'm half dragon, I'm immortal. I'm 58 years old, and stopped aging at 18."

"Kinda like me then, huh?" Naruto guessed. "I'm a kitsune, and both of my parents were, too. I've never told anyone what I am, except Gaara, but that's because he's one, too. Reasoning being that kitsunes are hunted for their fur, since it's fire-proof and very soft and warm. I couldn't trust anyone except him until now, and I trust you."

"That's huge that you trust me enough to tell me, Naruto," I murmured, pulling him closer to me.

"Well, I also didn't have much of a choice, seeing as you flew off so quickly. I'm faster in fox form than human, after all," he shrugged, snuggling into my hold.

"Yeah, sorry about that. My dragon side tends to try and take control sometimes, when my negative emotions start to get too heightened, and when you tried to stop me earlier, I had to get away so I wouldn't accidentally hurt you. That's why I burst outside like that, because I knew," I sighed. "And when I almost lashed out at you, my dragon side saw you as a threat because of your fire breathing. I'm sorry…OW!" I yelped loudly when Naruto whacked me on the head.

"Stop apologizing, dammit! It's okay, I understand," he said, his gaze softening at the last part. "Look, let's just get home. I'm sure Gaara's worried, and I want to get something to eat and some sleep."

"Want to stay with me?" I offered, hoping beyond hope he would say yes.

"Of course," he smiled. "In fact…would you mind if I moved in with you?"

"I would love that," I murmured, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. When we parted, I smiled softly. "Let's go home, Naruto." And with that, I quickly stood, picked him up bridal-style, and took to the skies to fly home. When we arrived, Naruto was still clinging to my neck, terrified, and Gaara was waiting outside, watching us.

"I see you two are okay now," the redhead smirked as I landed, carefully setting my blonde down.

"Yeah, I got him to calm down enough to be able to talk to him," Naruto confirmed, making Gaara's smirk change into a small, soft smile.

"Well, like I said before, Sasuke, don't hurt him. If you do hurt him again, I'll kill you myself," Gaara growled.

"He won't, Gaara. I know he won't do it again," Naruto assured his best friend. "Anyway, I'll see you on Monday. I'm staying with Sasuke now." Gaara nodded before leaving, waving farewell to his best friend.

"Let's go inside," I murmured to the blonde kitsune, and he smiled at me before making his kitsune ears and tail recede. I copied him, making my wings and tail recede. Once we looked fully human again, I felt a breeze blow through the area, and realized I was still shirtless. We went inside, where Naruto followed me to my room and I pulled on a clean shirt.

"Do you always lose your shirt when you shift?" the blonde asked, sitting on the bed we would soon be sharing.

"Yeah, it annoying, but I'm just grateful I don't lose my pants, too," I answered, finally getting on the black t-shirt with a white flame on it.

"You know, I do have something to admit to you," Naruto said after a bit.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You know the day we met? I followed you home that day after Creative Writing, and I know you saw me through the window. I just didn't get to see you after that because I didn't want to be seen too much," he admitted.

"Well, it's a good thing you didn't stick around," I snorted. "I was ready to kill that day."

"Because of my comment?" he guessed.

"Unfortunately," I sighed. Naruto stood and came over to me, hugging me in a reassuring manner.

"Don't worry, I was just being naïve. I should have known, seeing as I'm a kitsune," he shrugged. Suddenly, his stomach growled, making him blush.

"I'll fix something to eat," I chuckled, feeling my own hunger finally hit me. I'd barely eaten over the past two weeks, just eating one small meal a day to keep me alive. We kissed again before going back downstairs and making some dinner, seeing as it was already late in the evening. I ended up making something with chicken, I just couldn't remember because my thoughts were focused solely on my new lover. Well, technically we were just courting right now, not mates or lovers yet, but I knew that would eventually change. After dinner, I let Naruto borrow some of my clothes to sleep in, while I stuck with sleeping in a t-shirt and boxers. He didn't mind, but blushed a bit when I spooned him, judging by the slight heat I could feel from him once we were under the covers. He shivered lightly from the cool air in my room, so I pulled him closer and covered him some more with the blanket.

"Better?" I whispered.

"Yeah, now I'm warmer," he breathed.

"Good," I smiled, kissing the back of his neck gently. "Goodnight, Naruto. I love you."

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you, too," he yawned, and we fell asleep like that, feeling that everything was at peace.

X*X(6 Months Later)X*X

Six months had passed since Naruto and I had gotten together, and he was all moved in with me. We slept together every night, but hadn't yet had sex. I was hoping that would change soon. I was being patient and considerate for him, but my stupid manhood had other ideas. Just about every morning for three weeks now, I would wake up almost hard as a rock. It sucked, but I pulled through. But this meant I had to stop spooning the blonde kitsune at night, though, otherwise he'd have figured it out.

We had come out to our friends a few months back, and they were all happy for us, even though Gaara already knew. The girls looked a bit disappointed, but were happy nevertheless. All the girls in school knew, thankfully, so they knew to keep away from us, lest Naruto get jealous or Gaara scare the hell out of them.

As I thought to myself, I was jostled out of my thoughts when the lights turned back on from the last video for the day in Psychology. Kakashi dismissed the class, and Naruto and I waited until everyone was gone before we left. As we walked home holding hands, I could tell something was on Naruto's mind. What it was, I wasn't certain, but I could tell he was thinking hard. When we got home, however, I caught an amazingly intoxicating scent nearby, but I couldn't tell what it was. Whatever it was, though, had me wanting it, and bad.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto murmured, watching me. He took off his shoes and left them and his backpack by the door in the closet, coming over to me. "I'm ready to for you to take me." I watched him, surprised, as his face gained a heated blush, but didn't hesitate to make certain.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" I asked, taking his hands and gazing into those sapphire orbs. "Once I start, I might not be able to stop myself."

"Don't worry," he smiled softly, and so, picking him up bridal-style, I dashed upstairs into our bedroom, kissing him heatedly as I went. When we got to the bed, I dumped him on there, making him yelp in surprise, and pulled my shirt off before crawling closer towards him over the covers as he backed away a little.

"You can't run away now," I smirked, grabbing him and pulling him in for another kiss. I had learned over the past six months that he was very sensitive to touch, and that he was also very receptive of my kisses. He couldn't resist when I kissed him, and they made him melt against me. Maintaining the lip-lock, I began to straddle him, gently lowering him against the bed. He moaned softly into my mouth when I gently pressed my knee against his groin, which turned me on more. The scent from before intensified, and I realized it was coming from the blonde kitsune beneath me. Didn't bother me, though. In fact, it made everything better, in my opinion.

"Sasuke…" he purred when we parted for air. "D-don't tease…" he added, blushing harder. I gave him an evil smirk, and then nipped at his fox ears, which were showing at this point. He moaned a little louder that time, and I could feel his hardness poking my thigh.

"Let's take care of that, hmm?" I growled, and with a wolfish grin, began to pull his pants and boxers off. He squeaked in surprise when the cool air of the bedroom hit his erect member. Once they were off, I tossed the articles of clothing off to the side, and then lowered my head, taking his leaking cock into my mouth.

"**H-holy sh-shit!**" Naruto gasped, grabbing fistfuls of my hair and tugging slightly as I sucked. I very lightly scraped my teeth along his shaft, causing him to whimper with need. Deciding to put my soon-to-be lover out of his misery, I deep-throated him with a hum, causing him to cum into my mouth with a breathy cry. I swallowed every last bit, making him hard again, and pulled away.

"You ready for a good fucking, Naruto?" I smirked, and he smacked my arm indignantly, blushing darkly. Still chuckling, I grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer that I'd bought recently, and squirted some onto three of my fingers. Inserting one into the kitsune's entrance, he gasped and squirmed, trying to relax, but I was quick to pin his hips to the mattress.

"Relax, Naruto. If you don't, it'll hurt more," I told him.

"And how do you know that?! You're not the horny one with a finger in his ass!" the blonde snapped irritably.

"I did some research a few weeks ago," I laughed, making him gape at me in shock before he blushed a deep crimson. "And don't worry; it won't be my finger in your ass soon…" Naruto gave an indignant cry at that and whacked me on the arm again with a glare. I merely chuckled again as I added the second finger, and then the third, scissoring him widely. Now, although I was eager, I wasn't going to not prep him, nor would I dare to take him dry. Naruto let out small moans and groans, and each time I heard them, I could feel my dick throb with need. Unable to hold out much longer, I withdrew my fingers, hearing Naruto's whine of protest, and quickly slicked up my throbbing dick with the lube. Once done with that, I closed my eyes and paused, trying to regain control of myself so I didn't hurt my soon-to-be mate. Opening my eyes again, I positioned myself at his entrance before leaning over him to kiss him passionately.

"Ready?" I whispered, nipping the tip of his ear teasingly. He shivered lightly before nodding, and I began to push into him. The blonde's breathing hitched as he automatically tensed, but then he forced himself to relax so I could proceed. Once I was all the way in to the hilt, I was barely able to hold back to wait for Naruto to adjust. As soon as he nodded, I began to pound into him hard and fast. The kitsune's moans came out loud and unashamed, getting higher in pitch with each thrust.

"Gods, you're so fucking tight, Naruto," I panted. I vaguely remembered my wet dream the night I'd left Naruto's house, and decided to bite down on his collarbone, hard enough to break skin, and marked him as mine. I lapped at the blood from the bite as I continued to thrust, and grabbed his leaking cock, pumping in time with my thrusts. Suddenly, I hit his sweet spot, making the blonde kitsune cry out with pure ecstasy.

"Ahhh-haaaa!" Naruto panted and moaned, gripping my back tightly and digging in with his nails. As he dragged them down my back, I hissed through my teeth at the slight sting. Finally, the blonde uttered the words I'd been waiting for him to say.

"S-Sasuke…I-I'm gonna—AH!" he screamed, unable to hold back any longer as his cum spattered against our stomachs and in my hand. Naruto's walls clenched around me as he came, so I gently bit down on his collarbone as I came with one last thrust and a long, low groan, releasing my seed deep inside of him. Pulling out, I flopped onto the bed next to him, groaning again.

"Gods, Naruto… That was hot," I breathed, pulling him closer. The blonde whimpered in pain from being moved after the fucking I had just given him, so I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his temple tenderly. He turned his head to gaze into my onyx eyes before kissing me back. When we parted, I buried my face in his neck.

"I love you so much, Naruto. Promise me you'll never leave me," I mumbled into his tanned neck.

"I love you, too, Sasuke. I promise I won't. Besides, you have my heart," he whispered, making my lips curve into a soft smile against his neck.

"Let's get some sleep," I murmured, kissing his forehead gently before holding him against me.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Naruto," I replied, and then we went into a peaceful slumber together.

A/N: How smutty was that? I think I did pretty well, considering this is the first time I've done a lemon for this pairing. R&amp;R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now for some more drama… NUUUESSS! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 4

X*X(1 Month Later)X*X

I listened worriedly as I heard Naruto throw up in the bathroom for the third time this week. It had been a month since I'd first taken Naruto, and since then, we'd been going at it like rabbits. He'd been very…needy, I guess, but I was more than happy to oblige and satisfy my mate. Now, though… I couldn't tell what was wrong, and he couldn't, either. At least, that's what he told me, but I had a feeling he knew but didn't want to tell me. There was nothing I could do about it, though, except wait for him to tell me when he was ready. Climbing out of bed, I decided to check on him.

"Naruto…? Are you okay?" I asked after knocking on the door. He spat one last time before flushing the toilet and answering.

"Come in, Sasuke," he croaked. I opened the door, and saw the blonde kitsune kneeling on the floor, his ears flattened out to the sides, and his normally tan face was pale and flushed. I knelt beside him on the floor, gently wrapping one of my wings around him.

"What's going on Naruto?" I asked softly, not wanting to make him, but I wanted to know what was going on. Like I'd thought, the blonde stiffened when I asked, making me immediately suspicious. He began to cry, sobbing harshly into my chest and clinging to me. I held him close, trying to soothe him by stroking at his ears gently, and eventually, he cried himself to sleep. Sighing, I knew he was in no shape to go to classes today. After placing him into the bed and tucking him in while prying his fingers from my sleep shirt, I went to the phone and called Gaara.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" he asked when he picked up.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Only you and Naruto call me," he explained. "Now what's going on?"

"Naruto's sick, and I just got him into bed. Mind watching over him today? I know you're literally ahead in all of your classes," I told him.

"Yes, I'll take care of him. I'll be there soon. Just make sure to hurry back after Psychology," was all the redhead said before hanging up. I nodded to myself, and then wrote out a quick message to Naruto, telling him that I loved him with all my heart, no matter what, and that I would always be there for him, whenever he needed me. I finished writing my note before getting dressed, grabbing my bag, and then yanking on my shoes and bolting out the door after locking it. Gaara knew where the spare key was, so I wasn't too worried.

All through the day, I worried about Naruto, but I tried to tell myself he was just fine, and that Gaara was there to take care of him while he was sick. As I was taking notes in Psychology on the video we were watching as Kakashi flipped through his porn book, however, I felt a pained, terrifying sensation run through me, as though my mate was in danger. Not bothering to try and sneak out of class, I grabbed my shit and bolted, ignoring the shouts by students and teachers alike. As soon as I made it outside, I raced to the forest perimeter and streaked home, appearing as a mere blur to anyone who happened to see me, if at all. I burst out of the trees to my home, and was horrified to see the door busted down, barely hanging off the hinge. There was a slight scent of smoke coming from inside, so I ran inside, panicking. I quickly found the source of the smoke, and put out the small fire that had been set before hearing a groan from the bedroom.

"Naruto?!" I yelled, and darted to the bedroom to see Gaara, beaten and slightly bloodied, emerging from unconsciousness on the floor. "Gaara?" I quickly got down on one knee next to him, being mindful of his injuries. "Gaara, what happened?"

"Sasuke…" he growled, slamming his fist on the floor. "Someone came and kidnapped Naruto. I don't know who, but he had demons with him, and black dragon wings and tail. He said something about claiming his revenge on you, and I tried my damndest to protect Naruto…but I wasn't strong enough." I perked up at that, frozen with fear as icy claws gripped my heart. The semi-familiar scent finally hit my nostrils, and I snarled.

"Fugaku," I spat.

"Who?" Gaara frowned.

"My father," I explained. "He told me when my mother and I wouldn't go with him years ago that he would make me suffer for not going with him. I never thought that this would happen, though."

"Then we need to go now," Gaara grunted as he tried to stand. He managed to stand, and then started to heal himself.

"Will you be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. We just need to hurry," the redhead growled, his green eyes furious. Once he was healed, he shifted into his kitsune form, and I shifted into dragon form before allowing Gaara onto my back and flying off in the direction Fugaku was at.

"How do you know where to go?" Gaara questioned as I flew as fast as I could.

"I can sense him," I replied shortly, and the kitsune silenced himself after that. It took no longer than an hour, but I was still ready and primed to save my mate. I landed at the edge of a rocky cliff that led into a cavern, where Fugaku's scent was strongest. Gaara climbed off of my back, and we shifted back into human form before proceeding. When we got to the depths of the cave, it was starting to become boiling hot, but then I saw Fugaku holding Naruto, who was bound by steel chains around his wrists and ankles, and was gagged.

"Naruto!" I yelled, and his wide, terrified blue eyes stared at me, begging for me to help him. He struggled to free himself, but Fugaku slapped my lover across the face, digging his claws in enough to draw blood. I shook with fury at that, but attempted to restrain myself.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived, Sasuke," Fugaku smirked evilly. "I was wondering when you'd show up. It seems you've gotten slower over the years since we met."

"You bastard! Let Naruto go!" I ordered.

"Now, why would I release my hostage when I haven't gotten what I want?" my old man asked rhetorically. "And what I want, Sasuke, is for you to join me. You will obey me and remain with me as long as time still goes on."

"And why the hell would I want to be your bitch?!" I barked at him.

"Simple. If you want your precious mate to live, especially with your unborn child…" he trailed off, and my eyes widened in shock.

"What?" I breathed.

"Oh, the dear boy didn't tell you? All kitsunes are capable of becoming pregnant, male or female," my father cackled, caressing Naruto's face and making my blood boil. I glanced at Gaara, who nodded in confirmation of what Fugaku had said.

"Well, that's all the more reason to kill you and save my mate!" I snarled, and demons began to close in on us. Gaara shifted and began to attack them, but there were too many for him to handle. Right before I could help him, however, a silver dragon burst into the cave, helping Gaara. I recognized the scent as being part Kakashi, shockingly.

"Save Naruto, Sasuke, now! I'll help Gaara!" he ordered, and I nodded. Slamming my hands onto the ground, I shifted into my dragon form and lunged at Fugaku. He dropped Naruto onto the rocky cave floor before shifting as well, and we broke through the back of the cavern from the force of my tackle. The two of us tumbled through the air, landing with a crash in the forest below. I somehow managed to land on top, which infuriated Fugaku, so I leapt back, avoiding the swipe of his razor-sharp claws. Now, even though I was smaller than my father, I would hopefully be faster due to his massive size.

"You'll pay for that one, you insolent brat," Fugaku growled, firing a jet of pure black flames at me. I countered immediately with my shimmering black flames, and the two attacks negated each other. When the smoke cleared, however, Fugaku was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you hiding, you prick?! Stop hiding like a fucking coward!" I shouted, and then he slammed into me out of nowhere.

"Oh, so **I'm** the coward, hmm?" my father mocked. "Who is the one who chose to leave after his mother died, choosing to start anew in a completely different place? Who fled in fear and holed himself in instead of telling the object of his affections how he truly felt?"

"How do you know all of that?" I demanded, bristling with rage.

"I've been keeping an eye on you, my son. And I saw how you almost harmed your so-called mate," the older dragon smirked. "Now tell me… Was he really that good of a fuck?"

"**SHUT UP!**" I roared, and quickly got to my feet and leapt at him too fast for him to react, biting down on his leg hard enough to snap the bone. "You know **nothing**, old man! I love him more than anything, no matter what happens! I will **always** love Naruto!" Fugaku began to practically mop the floor with me after that one, clawing, biting, and kicking me repeatedly. I could feel my body starting to give in, and knew that I couldn't lose. Not now, not **ever**. I unleashed my full dragon side, and darkness exploded from my body, sending Fugaku flying back.

"Where did you get this power from?!" he demanded, actually appearing nervous as I approached threateningly.

"I always have to suppress this side of me, but now…now you get to see the power that comes with it firsthand!" I snarled, smashing my fist into his jaw, and smirking maliciously when I felt it crack. He attempted to protect himself from my slashes and blows, but to no avail. At some point, I remember ripping off one of his wings with a sickening crack, and making him scream in agony. Finally, I decided to end it with him, and crunched my fangs down on his throat, severing his jugular and killing him. Once I was certain he was dead, I snorted a small flame from my nostrils before returning my attention to the commotion coming from the cavern above. I flew up there, and saw the fight still going on between Kakashi and Gaara versus the demons. Giving a powerful roar, I killed the remaining demons before spying Naruto nearby, thrown in a cage at this point, and still bound and gagged. Ripping the cage apart, I crushed Naruto's bindings into dust, and then watched as he cowered before me while removing his gag. I could see my completely red eyes reflected in his own, and my red vertical pupils were thin as a hair. He shook as I raised my claws to strike him, and even though it was my body, I was no longer in control. My dragon side had taken over, thanks to me letting it.

'_If you want your precious mate to live, especially with your unborn child…_' Fugaku's words echoed in my head suddenly, and I managed to finally force my dragon side into submission, and then locked him deep into my subconscious again.

"N…Naruto…?" I mumbled, lowering my claws. The blonde kitsune's hopeful blue eyes gazed at me as I staggered back, reverting to my human form. Realizing I'd nearly killed my mate and our unborn child, I felt sick. I was disgusted with myself. How could I almost hurt him again?! I gave a scream of frustration and anger, horrified with my actions. When I felt a pair of arms wrap around me in a familiar sense of comfort, I flinched, feeling as though I didn't deserve Naruto.

"Sasuke…I love you," he whispered into my ear. "I'm not hurt, and I don't hate you. I understand, and I'm always here for you, remember?" I remembered everything, of course, but I felt myself crumbling for what I'd nearly done, and that fact that he still wanted me. Hot tears left salty tracks on my cheeks as I sobbed, letting out all the pain. Eventually, I ended up passing out from the physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion.

X*X(3 Days Later)X*X

When I started to come to, it was to the sound of quiet crying coming from next to me. I took a moment to analyze where I was before doing anything, and I realized I was at home in the bedroom, and the house was somehow all fixed up. Granted, not all of the decorations that used to be there were there anymore, but that was to be expected. Finally, I was able to determine that is was Naruto that was sniffling next to me, but before I could tell him I was awake, he began to speak.

"Sasuke… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner that I'm pregnant," he whispered. "I didn't want you to be repulsed by me or hate me for not telling you beforehand. When I got your note, though, that day when I was kidnapped, I felt so foolish and stupid for not telling you when you asked me what was wrong. I was just terrified that you'd leave me. Please, I need you. Wake up, because I can't take you being asleep for much longer… If you die, then I won't be able to go on…" I finally moved then, rolling a bit so as to embrace the blonde kitsune. Naruto gasped loudly when I moved, and then began to sob into my shoulder as I hugged him.

"Come here," I urged, and I helped him onto the bed. I sat up, holding my mate close to me while he curled up in my lap, and kissed the top of his head between his ears. I carefully wrapped my wings around him comfortingly, and eventually, he managed to calm down enough to look up at me.

"How long were you awake?" he asked, his bloodshot eyes wide.

"I woke up a few seconds before you started speaking," I replied, kissing him gently on the lips. He buried his face into my chest, inhaling and exhaling deeply a few times before looking up at me again.

"Naruto," I said. He watched and listened as I spoke. "That day when you were kidnapped, I left you that note to encourage you into telling me what was wrong. I also wanted to show you that I'll always love you, no matter what. When Fugaku told me you're pregnant with our child, I was more surprised than anything. And it wasn't a bad surprise, I was pleasantly surprised. In fact, that's the thought that allowed me to regain control of myself, was thinking about you having our child. I love you with all of my heart, and I always will."

"Sasuke…" he whimpered, but before he started crying again, he told me, "We're actually having twins." My heart skipped a beat at that.

"Really?" I asked eagerly, making him smile and the possibility of tears fade away.

"Yeah, I had Gaara check while he was here that morning," he nodded with a soft smile. "We're having twins, but we won't know the gender for another month and a half or so."

"Gods I love you so much," I breathed, kissing him passionately, and then pulling back slightly to watch his reaction. His face was pink from the sudden kiss, and his eyes were wide. Finally, I decided to ask what happened after I'd passed out. "How did we get back, Naruto?"

"Well, after you passed out, Kakashi flew us all here. He and Gaara fixed the house for us after Gaara tended to your wounds, and they've been staying here to help take care of us ever since," the kitsune told me.

"I'll be sure to thank them," I said. "And how long was I out for?"

"Three days," he whispered, struggling to not cry again. I quickly held him close and tight, kissing his temple softly.

"Hey now. I'm awake now, and that's what matters," I murmured to him. "I'm not going anywhere, Naruto." He sniffled a bit before gazing up at me with watery blue eyes.

"You promise?" he whimpered.

"I promise I'll always be with you," I smiled softly, and then heard the door open.

"Sounds like someone's awake," Kakashi's voice smirked, and I glared at him. I knew about his stupid little porn book, but not everyone did, shockingly enough.

"Pervert," I growled. Then Gaara came into the room, rolling his green eyes and twitching his ears at Kakashi. It was the first time I'd seen him in human form with his ears and tail exposed, surprisingly.

"Let me examine you and see if you're fully healed," the redhead ordered me, and I regretfully slid Naruto off my lap so Gaara could clear me for any injuries. After a thorough examination, the redheaded kitsune nodded. "You're good. Just be careful next time, would you?"

"There won't be a next time," I replied. "I made sure of that." Looking at Kakashi, I said, "I'm surprised you knew."

"I met your father shortly after you were born, actually," Kakashi admitted. "So I had a feeling that the day he tried to hurt you like that had arrived when you bolted out of the classroom that day. Speaking of which, I had to dismiss you and Naruto from the school, just for your guys' safety. Since Naruto is pregnant, people would soon start to notice when he's showing. After all, his pregnancy is only five months."

"Five months? But I thought pregnancies were nine?" I uttered, confused.

"Technically, since Naruto is a kitsune, he's part fox, which shortens his gestation period compared to a normal human's, and lengthens it compared to a normal fox," Gaara explained.

"Makes sense," I nodded. Looking back to Kakashi, I started to speak, but he cut me off.

"I'm a full dragon, but I prefer to remain human most of the time. Can't exactly teach as a dragon, now can I?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and snorted at the ridiculousness of the statement.

"Let's leave them be, Kakashi. I believe we should be getting home, and I'm sure they'll be fine alone," Gaara suggested, and the silverette nodded in agreement. They waved farewell to us, and once the front door shut, I looked at Naruto.

"Took 'em long enough, huh?" I chuckled, and then lowered my eyelids to half-mast and licked my lips in a teasing manner that made my lover blush darkly.

"S-Sasuke, you're making me nervous…" he stuttered, trying to back away, but stopped when he ran out of room on the bed.

"I just want to be close to my kitsune," I murmured, and gripped his wrist before pulling him on top of me as I lay on my back in bed. "Is this comfortable?"

"Yeah, sort of. I miss you spooning me, to be honest," he mumbled, hiding his blushing face against my chest. Smiling softly, I moved him to where I was spooning him, and pressed my lips against the back of his neck.

"I love you so much, Naruto. Forever and always," I whispered against the tanned skin, making him shiver.

"I love you, too, Sasuke. And I always will," the blonde replied quietly, and then we fell asleep in comfort, for once at peace with everything.

A/N: D'AAAWWWWW! I LUVS THE CUTENESS! I couldn't resist, sorry! I almost did a lemon, but then realized that it would probably hurt them both a little due to Sasuke's prior injuries. Anyhoo, I'll have the next chapter up soon! R&amp;R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Last chapter, folks! All I can say is that this had been an amazing fan-attracting fic! I'm honestly very shocked that I've gotten so many followers and such and reviews! They make me feel a lot better, especially on those rough days. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the names of the babies.

The Dragon's Secret

Chapter 5

X*X(4 Months Later)X*X

I was lying in bed with Naruto, gently rubbing his swollen stomach where our children were, feeling as content as could be. My blonde mate was due any day now, and Gaara and Kakashi had agreed to help with the delivery, considering normal hospitals wouldn't know what to do. The pair had been researching how to do everything correctly, and it especially helped that Gaara was so fluent with this stuff. As for me, I was more often than not taking care of my mate, providing him with whatever he craved and keeping him comfortable as often as I could. Of course, during the first two months after he told me he was pregnant, that wasn't easy, considering he'd needed some sexual release with me, and I was more than happy to help. By now, though, he was often too tired to let me fuck him, but I didn't mind occasionally sucking him off. He tasted good anyway, and I told him that every time. I love to make my blonde kitsune blush.

I felt the twins' fluttering kicks beneath my hand, making my lips curve into a soft smile. I kissed Naruto's temple, and saw the smile on his face as I leaned back down to rest my head back on the pillow.

"Are you excited?" I inquired, continuing to rub his stomach.

"Yeah, but nervous, too," Naruto admitted, smiling timidly, but then made an uncomfortable face.

"What wrong?" I questioned, worried.

"I've just been cramping for a couple of days now, don't worry," he assured me. We looked up when the door opened, revealing Gaara. "What's up, Gaara?"

"Came to check up on you. Besides, the twins are almost due," he replied. He had his red kitsune ears and tail out for once, which was rare. He told us he always hid them because he wasn't comfortable, but I guess he was comfortable now. It probably helped that he now had his boyfriend, Neji, who was a fellow kitsune, with him. Neji walked in after Gaara, nodding to us in greeting as he sat down on the cedar chest at the end of the bed, flicking his brown ears and curling his tail around him a bit. Even Kakashi was here, sitting on a chair in the corner. As Gaara began to check Naruto over, making sure everything was okay, the blonde suddenly yelped in pain.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think…they're coming," he panted, clutching at his swollen belly. I'm pretty sure that everyone's eyes widened, and then Gaara ordered Neji to get his bag. I helped prop Naruto up with some pillows while the redhead scooted the cedar chest back, and sat by his side, holding his hand. Right when Neji darted back in with Gaara's bag, Naruto's water broke as my mate yelped again.

"You're right, and they're coming fast," Gaara nodded after inserting a gloved finger into Naruto, and then had Kakashi ready some baby blankets and such. The blonde kitsune whimpered as another contraction rolled through him, tightening his grip on my hand. I ran my fingers through his hair, calming and relaxing him a tiny bit, but not much.

"It hurts," Naruto whimpered, his ears flattening.

"I know, love, but you need to do this," I murmured to him. "Just think about what it'll be like to finally hold our children." He nodded, and then we had to wait until Gaara said Naruto could begin to push. It wasn't long before the redhead told my mate to start pushing.

"You know what to do, Naruto," he said to his friend, and my lover nodded. Naruto began to push when Gaara signaled to him, and then stopped after ten seconds, breathing harshly. "Good job, but it's not out yet. Keep going."

"Come on, Naruto," I urged, and so he continued. He pushed every time Gaara told him to, and then finally, with a pained cry from Naruto, the first baby was born.

"This one is a boy," Gaara told us, and handed my son to Kakashi, who went to clean him off on the large table nearby that we'd gotten just for this. I turned my attention back to Naruto, as Gaara was having him push out the second baby, and as the blonde pushed, he tightened his grip on my hand to the point where it felt like it was breaking. I wouldn't be surprised if it was broken after this. After a half an hour more, though, Naruto flopped back against the pillows, exhausted.

"Can't… Too…tired…" he panted.

"Naruto, you can't give up now," I murmured. "I love you, and I want to see us as a family with the twins, and I know you want that, too! You can do this!" The blonde kitsune nodded, and began to push again. He pushed with everything he had, a loud scream leaving him as the shoulders emerged.

"You can stop now, Naruto," Gaara told his friend. "I can pull it out from here now." Naruto didn't say anything, just leaned against me and winced as Gaara pulled out the second infant. "It's a girl." I smiled down at my mate, kissing the top of his head between his ears as I held him to my side. Gaara handed my daughter to Neji, who went to clean her off at the table Kakashi was at.

"You did amazing, love," I whispered in one of his furry ears. He gave a weak smile in response before falling asleep.

"He'll be out for a while," Gaara said to me, straightening up. "Twins are hard on a kitsune's body. Typically there's only one child, despite the fact that normal foxes are litter-bearing animals."

"So it was dangerous for him to have twins?" I frowned.

"Somewhat. He can carry them perfectly fine, just birthing them is exhausting," he explained. "You saw how tired he was after just one; now he's completely drained."

"As long as he'll be okay," I murmured.

"He's strong, but he will need lots of sleep after this. Give him about a day, and he should come around," Neji chimed in.

"Congrats, Sasuke," Kakashi said quietly, carrying over the slightly squirming pair. "You are now the father of twins, one boy and one girl." He carefully handed me my son, and made sure I was okay with my grip on him before handing me my daughter.

"What will you name them?" Gaara asked.

"We had agreed on Denkou for a boy and Seishou for a girl," I stated softly, watching Naruto and my children in awe. The redheaded kitsune nodded, and then motioned for the other two to leave, and the three of them left the bedroom, leaving me with the infants and my slumbering mate. He deserved it after pushing out two beautiful children. I gazed at them both, looking at their features. They definitely were fraternal rather than identical.

Starting with Denkou, I saw he had fuzzy blonde hair with two tiny fox ears that were folded back as he slept in my left arm. He blinked his eyes open once, tiredly, and I barely caught a glimpse of onyx coloring in them before they closed again. His skin was a light tan in shade, just like his mother's. I could see his small fluffy tail poking out of the blanket, the same color as his hair. Fortunately, he didn't seem to have wings, which I would have been fine with, but it was definitely an odd concept. A fox with dragon wings? I chuckled to myself at the thought.

I switched my focus to Seishou, and she had fuzzy raven hair, but no fox ears. She was staring back at me, as though trying to recognize me, and then her sapphire eyes brightened as she cooed in delight. Her little black, scaled dragon tail poked out at the bottom of the blanket, and the golden tip was flicking with excitement. She had small wings that were folded tight against her back, and I felt them move slightly as she moved. Her skin was pale like mine, too.

I nuzzled them both lovingly, and kissed their foreheads, causing them to coo happily, and held them close as I rested against the headboard, falling asleep with my family together. This was a perfect moment, and nothing could ruin it.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I woke up later, the twins were still fast asleep in my arms, but I could feel Naruto starting to wake up. He stirred against my side, so I carefully leaned down to kiss him. His lips curved into a small smile, and he kissed me back. I was the first to pull away, though, as Denkou had started to shift in my arm.

"They're beautiful," my mate whispered after a little while, watching them. "Denkou and Seishou, right?"

"Yeah, I already told the others," I nodded. "Want to hold Denkou?" He nodded, and I carefully placed the little boy in his arms, but Denkou woke up regardless. The tiny kitsune stared at his mother, and then began to whimper, which woke Seishou, and she began to whimper, too.

"I think they're hungry," Naruto chuckled. That's when Kakashi came in, holding a couple of bottles with formula in them.

"I heard them whimpering, and Gaara made these before leaving just a few minutes ago, so I thought I'd bring them in for you guys," he smiled. He handed us each a bottle, and we soon had the two infants drinking happily. After they finished off their bottles, we gently burped them, and then I got up to put Seishou and Denkou in their cribs. I had a feeling they didn't want to be separated, and I was proven right when I set Seishou down in hers after putting Denkou in his. They both started wailing, desperately wanting to stay together, so with a sigh, I put them both in Denkou's crib. Immediately, they stopped, and snuggled up to each other before falling asleep again. When I returned to the bedroom, Naruto was laughing a bit.

"They didn't want to be apart, did they?" he guessed.

"How did you know that?" I asked, surprised.

"When kitsunes are young, they don't like to be alone, especially if they have a littermate," my mate chuckled. I rolled my eyes, but kissed my lover anyway.

"Hungry yet?" I questioned.

"Yeah, sorta," he mumbled, blushing as his stomach growled.

"Don't worry, I'll fix us both something," I smiled, and left to fix some grilled cheese and ramen. It was easy to fix, and would fill us up pretty good. I walked back into the bedroom, carrying the tray with two sandwiches and two bowls of ramen, and my kitsune's eyes lit up when he saw what I'd made.

"Thanks, Sasuke, you're the best," he told me with a grin, and kissed my cheek before eating. I smiled back at him, and then began to eat as well. As I ate, I thought about how I now had a loving mate and two beautiful children now. They were the best things that could have ever happened to me, and it's all because of my dragon's secret.

A/N: I regret not being able to make this longer, but meh, it's okay. I still have other fics to work on, and now that this one is finished, it's one less to worry about! R&amp;R, peeps!


End file.
